


No Matter What

by fiona_apiston



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, mentioned anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Because movie Miss Peregrine totally has OCD and I had to write a fic about it





	

Miss Peregrine glanced around the house, then looked down at her pocket watch. Perfect. Everything was going smoothly.

The memory of what had happened when everything hadn't gone smoothly flashed into her mind. She almost hadn't been able to reset the loop, and afterwards had had an anxiety attack in her room. She later told the children that she was fine. She hadn't been fine, and looking back she knew they knew. She had been very strict about them being on time, even more so than usual.

She was just very scared that one day, something would go wrong and the loop would close, and all the children would age and die. That was her worst nightmare. It was something she had never voiced aloud for fear of it becoming real the minute the words left her lips.

She had a lot of anxiety over it, worrying day and night, but calmed herself down by telling herself that as long as she kept everyone on time, nothing would go wrong. The loop would never close, and they all would always live there.

She knew it was ridiculous, and not really true, but it was the only thought that could calm her down so she continued with keeping the schedule, and nothing bad happened.

She checked her pocket watch one more time, closed it, and put it away. She looked over at all the children, smiling at their happiness. She would always protect them, no matter how much anxiety the loop caused her. She loved them and would protect them no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
